dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Dearden (New Earth)
Green Arrow Mia was rescued from one of her clients, a depraved local politician, by "Green Arrow" Oliver Queen, who had just recently returned from the dead. Mia continued to work with Oliver, who was busy trying to reconstruct his own life, and she began to train at archery under his reluctant tutelage. Mia continually petitioned Green Arrow to allow her to serve as his sidekick, but Ollie continually demurred, not wanting to put another youngster at risk. As Oliver Queen got his life back in order, Mia fantasized that she would one day become Green Arrow's new crime-fighting partner and began taking up practice with the bow. Once the Emerald Archer learned of her desire, he nipped it in the bud, instead emphasizing that she concentrate on her academic studies. Mia began to work after classes in the Star City Youth Recreational Center with Queen and his son, Connor Hawke. When Mia tested positive for HIV, a legacy from her years on the street, she was more determined than ever to do something special with her life. Green Arrow felt he at least owed it to Mia to give her a chance. Mia became his sidekick, the second one to don the costumed identity of Speedy. To complement her training, Mia also joined the Teen Titans at Ollie's request, though she did so at first reluctantly. After facing foes such as Doctor Light and the new Brother Blood, Mia left the Titans shortly following the events of Infinite Crisis. During the Lost Year, she trained heavily in various forms of the martial arts alongside Ollie and Connor under the tutelage of many of the world's greatest martial artists. She has committed herself to working with Team Arrow, and has already begun establishing her own network of street contacts throughout Star City. After the marriage of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance, Mia continued to operate as Speedy, and accompanied Team Arrow throughout the rescue of Oliver from Themyscira and the subsequent pursuit of the League of Assassins. During this time, she met and developed a crush on British ally Dodger, who she began a relationship with. She has since relocated to London to be with him. She returned just in time to witness Ollie leaving. Mia later left Dodger because she found him kissing the actress Emma Watson. She returns in a black costume with black arrows, differentiating her from the green costume that Ollie wears and the red that Roy sports as Red Arrow. Teen Titans Cry for Justice Mia was babysitting Roy Harper's daughter Lian, but was called away when the Electrocutioner was sighted planting bombs created by Prometheus in Star City, which were intended to move Star City to an alternate universe. The bombs, however, did not teleport the city, but instead began destroying it. To Mia's horror, the bombs destroy their home and killed Lian. In "Rise and Fall", Mia attacks Electrocutioner in her rage, keeping secret his murder of Star City from the rest of the JLA. Green Arrow arrives and convinces Mia that killing is not the answer, and takes Electrocutioner into custody. | Powers = | Abilities = * * : Green Arrow has taken Mia under his wing, training her with a bow and arrow. Mia has been ardently practicing her skills, and honing her bowmanship techniques. She is a proficient archer and uses the longbow well. * : Mia is a vastly above-average fighter, having trained underneath many of the world's top martial artists. * : Green Arrow and Connor Hawke trained her to be an swordswoman, and she has become an exceptional swordswoman. | Weaknesses = * : Having contracted HIV, Mia Dearden must take the AIDS cocktail and keep herself in excellent physical condition. | Equipment = * Trick Arrows | Transportation = | Weapons = * Bow | Notes = | Trivia = * Mia enjoys reading books. | DC = | Wikipedia = Speedy (Mia Dearden) | Links = * Speedy (Mia Dearden) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}